


crooked teeth

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Gen, Interlude, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violent Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: Em sua própria opinião, Will conseguiu esconder bem sua fúria. Ele não gritou e ele não fez acusações; ele não colocou uma bala na cabeça de Ingram quando ele saiu de seu interrogatório.





	crooked teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the skyline look like crooked teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446102) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> A história se passa durante Su-zakana (2x08), pouco antes da cena final.
> 
> Tradução da minha própria fanfic originalmente escrita em inglês, e não tive beta reader; todos os erros são meus.

* * *

 

            Apesar de ter permanecido fechado pela maior parte do dia, e apesar do clima congelante do lado de fora, o escritório de Hannibal estava quente e agradável quando Hannibal o guiou para lá, suas bochechas e suas mãos ainda enluvadas instantaneamente sentindo a diferença de temperatura.

            O escritório estava escuro - ainda era cedo, mas o sol já havia se posto. Havia sombras escuras em cada canto do cômodo, dando ao ambiente uma aparência ainda mais sombria que o normal. Will se dirigiu para seu assento habitual ainda na escuridão, usando apenas sua memória como guia, mas logo em seguida Hannibal acendeu as luzes, forçando as sombras escuras do cômodo a se esconderem.

            — Eu me surpreendi quando você aceitou meu convite para voltar comigo, Will.

            Will não respondeu de imediato, se permitindo primeiramente ficar confortável na cadeira, enquanto retirava suas luvas.

            Ele se manteve com o casaco - ele ainda não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele ficaria ali.

            Hannibal também se sentou em seu lugar habitual, encarando Will como ele sempre fazia, sem nenhum pudor enquanto ele tentava dissecar seus pensamentos e emoções apenas por observação.

            — E ainda assim, você me convidou.

            — Eu tinha esperanças de que você aceitaria.

            Will balançou a cabeça, mas manteve seu silêncio; se Hannibal queria que ele falasse, ele teria que pedir por aquilo diretamente, sem metáforas ou insinuações.

            — Você pareceu estar muito chateado após a interrogação de Clark Ingram.

            — Eu estava chateado pelo fato de que ele conseguiu sair de lá como um homem livre e inocente, quando ele não é nenhuma dessas coisas.

            Foi a vez de Hannibal permanecer em silêncio; o modo como ele encarava Will agora se assemelhava ao modo que ele olhou para ele enquanto eles observaram Alana interrogar Clark Ingram.

            Apesar de Hannibal claramente ver a raiva de Will em ver Ingram ser dispensado sem acusações, Will sabia que ele havia conseguido esconder bem o quão furioso ele se sentiu ao ver Ingram com aquela expressão presunçosa quando ele foi liberado. A falta de olhares preocupados de Alana e Jack eram o suficiente para ele estar certo de sua discrição - nenhum dos dois se preocupava mais em tratar Will como se ele fosse frágil, do modo como faziam antes.

            Não, ele conseguiu esconder bem sua fúria. Ele não gritou e ele não fez acusações; ele não colocou uma bala na cabeça de Ingram quando ele saiu de seu interrogatório.

            Will estava até se parabenizando pelo seu autocontrole. Parecia que alguns dos hábitos de Hannibal estavam passando para ele; ao menos esse era um hábito útil.

            — Peter Bernardone é inocente de tudo o que Clark Ingram insinuou que ele era culpado.

            — A injustiça da situação de Peter Bernardone é intolerável para você.

            — O fato de que seu algoz é um homem livre apontando um dedo acusatório para Peter é intolerável para mim.

            — O seu dom sempre tornou possível para você sentir a satisfação de um assassinato, ou o desespero de uma vítima inocente. Não é difícil imaginar que um caso como esse amplificaria esses sentimentos para você.

            Will sorriu - não era um sorriso gentil, e sim um gesto amargo.

            — Eu não preciso da minha empatia ou minha imaginação para saber como é ser Peter Bernardone, não quando eu sei perfeitamente como é estar na situação onde ele está agora.

            A reação de Hannibal foi mínima, como sempre era; ele apenas inclinou sua cabeça e se inclinou para frente, demonstrando corporalmente que todo o seu foco estava em Will.

            — Você sabe o que é permanecer sem esperanças enquanto você é acusado de crimes que você sabe que não cometeu.

            Will assentiu, suprimindo um suspiro. Era a verdade, mas não os aspectos mais dolorosos dela.

            Ele sabia o que era ser traído por alguém no qual ele confiava. Ele sabia o que era sentir uma forte conexão com alguém e acreditar que, ao contrário do que ele sempre pensou, ele não estava tão sozinho no mundo afinal. E ele sabia como era descobrir que no fim, tudo era uma mentira. Ele sabia o que era ter aquela esperança brutalmente arrancada de dentro dele.

            — De certa maneira, Peter é um reflexo de você.

            — Peter é o que eu poderia ter sido.

            Hannibal se inclinou ainda mais em sua direção, seus olhos fixados no rosto do Will de um modo que fez Will se lembrar de um grande felino se posicionando antes do ataque.

            — E o que Peter é, o que é que você poderia ter sido?

            — Peter é inocente. Intocado pela escuridão que o rodeia. Eu... não sou.

            Hannibal apenas assentiu diante de suas palavras; outra pessoa poderia dizer que colocar uma mulher morta dentro de um cavalo morto não era uma ação inocente, mas tanto ele quanto Hannibal entendiam a pureza de Peter por trás daquele gesto.

            — Você vê em Peter a chance de fazer a justiça que foi negada a você.

            — Eu vejo em Peter a chance de salvar alguém que ainda é bom - Will corrigiu - Antes que ele exploda. Antes que seja tarde demais.

            Era uma questão de tempo; Peter  _iria_  explodir. O ato dramático, quase teatral da apresentação da morte de Sarah foi o ato de um homem se aproximando de um colapso mental, e a chance de Peter tomar uma decisão mais drástica aumentava a cada minuto.

            — Eu assumiria que esse tarde demais pode chegar mais cedo do que o esperado. Eu duvido que o Ingram tenha gostado de ter o FBI examinando sua vida de perto, e eu duvido que um homem como ele vá deixar uma afronta tão perigosa sem retaliação.

            Will suspirou, as palavras de Hannibal lhe dando uma imagem mental mais clara do que ele gostaria de ter.

            — Peter colocou Ingram sobre um holofote, e agora ele vai fazer ele pagar por isso.

            — Se você jogar, você tem que pagar o preço - Hannibal tinha um sorriso mínimo, quase imperceptível nos lábios - Peter tentou jogar usando você e o FBI como triunfo. Ele perdeu. Agora é a vez de Ingram mover as peças.

            Hannibal parecia quase excitado com a ideia. E realmente, por que ele não estaria? Jogos elaborados e letais como esse estavam dentro da sua área de especialidade. Para as preferências dramáticas de Hannibal, esse caso era um presente.

            — Você saberia tudo sobre ações e consequências, não é, Doutor?

            As palavras que saíram de sua boca surpreenderam a Will, mas Hannibal parecia esperá-las. Ele até sorriu mais abertamente, satisfeito que Will havia tão cedo virado o rumo da conversa para falar explicitamente deles.

            Eles estavam sempre falando sobre eles mesmos, ele e Hannibal; eles usavam metáforas e escalavam outras pessoas para interpretar os papéis deles, mas era sempre sobre eles de um modo ou de outro, seja por palavras com eufemismos ou sentenças diretas, seja por ações de terceiros ou ações pessoais.

            — Eu diria que não sou o único. Afinal, foi você que me prometeu uma retribuição, Will.

            Will deu de ombros.

            — Poderia ser dito que eu já fiz essa retribuição. Por terceiros ou não, minhas intenções foram bem claras.

            Hannibal sorriu um pouquinho - ele agora tinha a expressão irritante do gato que comeu o canário, e Will odiava aquela expressão, e odiava como ele geralmente estava certo toda vez que ele tinha aquela expressão no rosto.

            — Poderia ser dito, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não seria verdade, Will. Enquanto eu aprecio a intenção, eu sei que a retribuição que você se referiu é pessoal. Não era algo a ser entregue pela lâmina de terceiros; seria algo que exigiria intimidade e participação pessoal.

            Will franziu as sobrancelhas, lutando contra a vontade de desviar o olhar. Ele não estava surpreso porque Hannibal estar certo, mas ele estava surpreso pelo modo como ele fez um assassinato soar ainda mais ilícito e decadente do que normalmente já era.

            — Você nunca se preocupa quando eu falo dos meus impulsos de assassiná-lo, Doutor Lecter. Você é tão confidente assim em suas habilidades, ou você apenas é confiante o suficiente na minha falta delas? Ou você apenas tem um desejo suicida?

            Hannibal estreitou os olhos diante da pergunta insensível, um lapso momentâneo em sua estoica máscara.

            — Nenhuma das opções. Eu tenho plena confiança em suas habilidades Will, e enquanto eu não temo a minha própria morte, eu não sinto desejo de terminar a minha vida de maneira alguma.

            A voz de Hannibal tinha um tom de tédio e de alguma outra coisa que soava como desapontamento, e Will teve que se forçar a engolir o gosto amargo em sua boca; ele não tinha razões para se sentir mal por ter decepcionado Hannibal Lecter.

            — Então, o que é isso? Você só… realmente gosta de observar as minhas reações?

            A expressão de Hannibal parecia mais satisfeita dessa vez, mesmo que ele não tivesse movido um músculo.

            — Observar a sua transformação tão de perto é um privilégio, Will. Cada ação inesperada, cada decisão que você toma. O prazer que isso me trás é muito maior do que as minhas expectativas para você.

            Will sentiu o impulso de se levantar e andar ao redor do escritório, de fazer qualquer coisa dentro de seu poder para fugir da intensidade no olhar de Hannibal, mas ele se forçou a permanecer onde estava - ele não podia abandonar sua posição quando a conversa estava em um ponto tão crítico.

            — Eu me pergunto até onde iria sua disposição em me ajudar a me tornar quem você pensa que eu sou. Você deixaria eu te matar, se esse fosse o último estágio da minha transformação?

            — Eu poderia considerar.

            Will ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas em completa incredulidade, mas permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Hannibal elaborasse.

            — Eu poderia considerar isso, se fosse o necessário para você alcançar o último estágio da sua evolução. Mas eu não acho que seria bom para você.

            — É claro que você não acha.

            — Talvez por um curto período de tempo fosse bom, enquanto você se sentisse vingado pela força da sua retribuição.

            — Livre da sua influência.

            — Mas conforme o tempo passasse você se encontraria sozinho; uma criatura recém-nascida em um mundo cheio de pessoas incapazes de entender a sua natureza e seus impulsos.

            — Com medo de me condenar à solidão, Doutor?

            Will pode quase ver a sombra de um sorriso no rosto de Hannibal, uma manifestação física de seu prazer com aquela conversa.

            — Não é algo que eu desejaria a você, não.

            — Eu estou acostumado à solidão.

            — Não a esse tipo, você não está.

            Por alguns segundos, Will encarou Hannibal com toda a raiva que sentia, mas ele se encontrou admitindo derrota mais cedo do que ele gostaria - ele odiava a certeza na voz de Hannibal, a confidência em suas palavras. Odiava que ele estava certo; de que seria tolice pensar que a morte de Hannibal também mataria todos os demônios que ele havia acordado dentro de Will.

            Às vezes ele queria colocar uma arma contra Hannibal novamente e gritar com ele, e exigir respostas dele, exigir saber por que ele, porque desse jeito. Exigir saber claramente, sem eufemismos e ofuscação, exigir saber a feia e triste verdade.

            Mas aquele era um impulso infantil, algo que ele jamais faria. Não serviria para nada, não quando ele sabia que Hannibal lhe negaria tais respostas. Não era desse jeito que Hannibal jogava, e nem mesmo por Will ele mudaria as regras do jogo. Se Will quisesse respostas, ele teria que jogar para consegui-las.

            — Eu não quero que o Peter se torne alguma coisa da qual ele se arrependa – Will disse em uma tentativa de focar a conversa para longe deles novamente.

            — Talvez já não seja algo que você possa impedir, Will.

            Will balançou a cabeça, negando não a verdade, mas sim a sua aceitação da mesma.

            — O que você achou do Ingram?

            — Psicopata clássico – Will deu de ombros, desinteressado – Inteligente o suficiente para caçar sem ser pego, esperto o suficiente para rapidamente transferir a responsabilidade para uma pessoa vulnerável que confiava nele.

            — Peter o considerava um amigo, alguém no qual ele podia confiar.

            — Mas o contrário nunca foi verdadeiro para Ingram. Peter era um instrumento útil para ele, útil para brincar ou para jogar fora quando ele não tivesse mais uso.

            — E após ser acusado publicamente de assassinato, eu diria que a paciência dele com Peter provavelmente chegou ao fim.

            Will não respondeu – não era necessário reforçar o óbvio. Ele sabia que Peter estava em risco de ser assassinado, ou de se tornar um assassino. Ou de enlouquecer.

            Clark Ingram era um verdadeiro psicopata clássico, e o sofrimento de Peter não significaria nada para ele. Não comoveria ele, e não mudaria quaisquer planos ele tivesse. Seria apenas combustível para suas perversas intenções.

            Pensar sobre Ingram daquela maneira fazia Will pensar sobre Hannibal; Peter podia ser uma reflexão do que aconteceu com ele, mas Ingram também tinha seus paralelos com Hannibal. Ambos eram inteligentes, experientes em não deixar evidências em seus crimes, ambos em posições de poder que poderiam dar a eles plena oportunidade de caçar entre aqueles mais fracos.

            Mas mesmo que os resultados fossem similares, os métodos e visões deles eram radicalmente diferentes; Ingram era tão comum que era quase vulgar nos olhos de Will, previsível uma vez que você tenha visto quem ele realmente era. Ele não tinha da complexidade de Hannibal, ou seu gosto pelo dramático. Não havia nenhum significado por trás de seus assassinatos, nenhum que importasse.

            Para Ingram, Peter havia sido uma oportunidade rara, alguém para assumir a culpa por seus crimes se ele fosse descoberto, como Will tinha certeza que agora aconteceria – não havia sentimentos para ele, não era pessoal. Ao menos com ele, Hannibal teve a decência de tornar o seu interesse pessoal, de deixar bem claro que Will era um jogador único e não alguém tão facilmente substituído.

            Will soltou um suspiro irritado, divertido e enojado pela direção de seus pensamentos. Quão patético era o fato dele realmente sentir conforto pela ideia de ser único para Hannibal, de ser um brinquedo precioso e não uma peça barata, descartável.

            Hannibal pareceu curioso com essa reação, um brilho em seus olhos emitindo a questão silenciosa.

            — Eu quero ver o Peter. Agora.

            Hannibal pareceu surpreso com a afirmação, só por alguns momentos. Mesmo assim, Will se parabenizou por provocar uma reação tão visível em Hannibal, que agora olhava para seu relógio com a boca levemente torcida.

            — Você vai chegar lá bastante tarde. Eu não gostaria de ter você chegando lá sozinho tão tarde, Will, especialmente considerando o que você pode encontrar lá.

            — Você está se convidando para vir, Doutor?

            — Se você me quiser, sim.

            Will debateu a ideia consigo mesmo, apenas por alguns momentos. Mais cedo com Jack ele havia visto que, sem nenhuma dúvida, a lei não estaria do lado de Peter. Avisar Jack ou pedir por ajuda policial estava fora de questão – ele tinha certeza que seria negado. Ele não era mais parte do FBI; ele nem sequer era mais um instrutor da academia.

            Mas a presença de Hannibal poderia ser útil dependendo do que Will encontrasse por lá, mesmo que Will não quisesse pensar na sua justificativa para esses pensamentos. Em último caso, Hannibal seria a única ajuda com a qual Will poderia contar em tão curto espaço de tempo.

            Will estava ciente do gosto amargo da ironia diante de tal realidade, mas ele engoliu em seco e olhou diretamente para Hannibal.

            — Tudo bem, Doutor. Vamos, então.

            Conforme eles novamente abandonavam o acolhimento do escritório pelo frio congelante do lado de fora, Will tentou pensar sobre Peter e sobre o que ele poderia fazer para ajudá-lo, e não no quão confortável ele se sentia junto às sombras escuras do domínio de Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos e desejados.


End file.
